1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a passenger motor vehicle having an air guiding device designed as a wing or spoiler blade and mounted in the rear end of the vehicle. The air guiding device can be moved relative to the rear end by means of a setting-out mechanism that is connected to the underside of the air guiding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wing or spoiler blade can be deployed from a retracted position when the passenger motor vehicle reaches a relatively high speed. The movable wing or spoiler may also be pivotable. However, such an exposed joint is a problem with regard to design and aerodynamics. The wing or spoiler blade may be mounted directly to the setting-out mechanism without a pivot joint. However, design and aerodynamic problems exist with respect to flow around the setting out mechanism when the wing or spoiler blade is in the deployed position.
The joint or the connecting region of the setting-out mechanism and air guiding device are partially visible when the air guiding device is deployed. It is basically undesirable for components that connect the setting-out mechanism and air guiding device to be visible because these components do not meet either stylistic or aerodynamic requirements. The design of these components is substantially predefined based on their technical function, and hence it is virtually impossible to make significant modifications for design and for aerodynamics. Large amounts of effort have been expended to obtain small optimizations, such as a special, inconspicuous coloring of the setting-out mechanism or of the joint, or else the encasement of the components by in a bellows.
DE 197 41 321 A1 discloses a passenger motor vehicle with an air guiding device with a fastening part. The fastening device has a tubular section and an adjoining plate-shaped section that is connected to the setting-out mechanism. The tubular section is screwed to the setting-out mechanism and further screws serve to connect the plate-shaped section to a threaded plate that is embedded into the rear wing of the passenger motor vehicle.
The mounting of the air guiding device disclosed in DE 197 41 321 A1 is extremely complex. These complexities are due to the design of the rear wing with an embedded threaded plate and the special design of the fastening part, which permits only rigid and therefore not articulated mounting of the wing or spoiler in the setting-out mechanism.
It is an object of the invention to refine a passenger motor vehicle so that the end of the setting-out mechanism that faces toward the air guiding device is concealed, and when the air guiding device is deployed, there is an optimum flow around the setting-out mechanism in the region of the setting-out mechanism.